New Years2: one Year earlier
by nelmari
Summary: this is the story of how Blaise and Ginny's relationship started. At another New years bash and more loving. COMPLETE!


New Years: one year ago.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my pointless plots. Oh and the little facts.

A/N: many thanks to my readers. Especially dracoslover for getting me to write this.

BIG Note: just so you know. This is the continuation of the Malfoy/Weasley New Years party. Well it's actually a year before that story but this is just a thing to cover some gaps I may have made in M/W New years party. So look that up too and enjoy!

Chapter one

- Her name -

Ginny Weasley sat next to Draco Malfoy in the secret gathering place for the Slytherin sorority. Everyone had been drinking and started singing in their drunken voices. They all awaited the New Year. The real music began and those singing started to dance. Ginny gave Draco one look and realized that he isn't going to ask her to dance. She shook her head and walked away.

Small fact:

The Slytherin sorority gathered in the dark forest, which was and still is strictly out of bounds for all students – but what do they care? They are the Slytherins.

End of fact.

Ginny bumped into Blaise Zabini who had also wandered off away from the crowd. Or had he followed her?

"Oh, sorry Gryffy" Blaise said.

"I HATE it when you call me THAT" Ginny nearly screamed.

"Sorry – but I already knew that" he replied and a smirk spread on his face.

"Is it that much fun to make me mad?" she asked and gave him a little shove.

"Always is." He wasn't drunk, Ginny realized.

"Fine! Just call me something else please… call me Gin if you have to"

"You'd like to be called a beverage?" he asked when her eyes flared up again he laughed.

"Okay, sorry. Gin it is… or how about Gin-Gin?"

"Don't push your luck!" she threatened.

"Well Gin-Gin, shall we take a walk?" he asked and offered his arm to her to take. She took it after she squeezed it painfully.

They walked back to see what the crowd was up to. Ginny saw Draco still sitting on his seat. She rolled her eyes and Blaise saw it.

"Are you two going out or what?" Blaise asked.

"Not anymore. Not that there ever was anything."

"He brought you here didn't he?" Blaise asked.

Flash back:

"Stop it okay. I've had enough of you, Draco Malfoy! I hate that you always use me as your verbal punching bag. It's about time you stop, don't you think? You're way past that childish stage." Ginny screamed after Draco had once again insulted her in front of others. She used the first thing she could find – which was Hermione's thick handbook – and waved it at his head. She hit his ear and it started to bleed.

"Ouch, damn it Weasley." He screamed and ran to the Hospital wing.

There he had the bleeding stopped and the damage fixed. The Matron helping him asked questions but he didn't answer.

After the six years the little Weasley had fought back and he wondered why.

"You know, my grandfather once told me…"

"I don't want to know about your grandfather, just finish the stitches!" he yelled.

"He said: one who draws blood is evil by heart. Who did this anyway?" she had ignored him and continued.

"Evil?" he asked ignoring her too.

"Yes evil, especial if it happened unexpected." It did happen unexpected.

When Draco saw Ginny again he confronted her about it. She gave in and told him the truth. She was evil! She even had the dark mark like he did. But all this time it had been secret. He reacted different around her since then. He even got the sorority to invite her to a Life and Death Brigade.

End of flash back.

"Yes he did!" she replied.

"Hey, if you don't dance with me I might just have to start without you." He changed the subject. She laughed and in the dim light her eyes glittered and the moon made her earrings seem alive. Blaise took her waist and they danced along with the music and the crowd.

Chapter two.

- A fight off of the dance floor -

When the music became a little slower Blaise held Ginny closer and tighter. She looked up at him and marvelled at his handsome face.

"Are you ever going to ask me out?" She asked. "I mean you flirt with me, you act like you like me or do you just play with what you can't get?"

"Yes, you and Draco were a couple…"

"It's not like that ever stopped you before!"

Another small fact:

Blaise stole Pansy from Draco after the whole incident with Dumbledor. They were going out when suddenly Pansy walked away. Ginny didn't think that Draco was over that yet. But she knew he wouldn't get over this. If she went out with Blaise he'd be furious, something you know she likes.

End of fact.

"True… but I already got you, don't I?" he replied. His smirk was irresistible.

"Yeah, you got me trapped between your arms and your eyes." She confessed.

"And you baby – you got me trapped between my pants and my head" he said. Ginny blushed. He didn't really say that, did he?

"Come on, lets get to know each other better!" he continued and dragged her away from the crowd.

They found a clearing noticeably far from the other party.

"Don't hesitate to stop me if you want me to." He said as he gathered her in his arms.

"Not bloody likely is it?" she replied and closed the gap that was between their lips.

They were kissing furiously and taking clothes off at the speed of lightning. As Blaise undid Ginny's blouse they were interrupted.

"Hey… oh, sorry." Crabbe covered his eyes and turned his back on them. "They want a picture before New Years." He continued as he constantly looked back at them.

"Of this?" Ginny asked as she hurriedly put everything back on.

"Just a picture of the group – before everyone passes out." Crabbe protested, he was very nervous.

"They want it on record that we broke about a hundred rules to have a new year's bash?" Blaise asked as he put his cloak back on.

"They ARE stupid that way." Ginny replied.

"Yes," Blaise took Ginny's face in his hands and kissed her lightly. "We will continue this. And you're mine now, remember that!"

And with that they returned to the large and loud gathering. Draco became enraged when he saw Ginny and Blaise return together. He wanted to leave but reconsidered. The picture was taken at exactly twelve o'clock when everyone yelled: "HAPPY NEW YEARS" Draco disappeared after he saw Blaise pull Ginny closer and kiss her in front of the whole group. Ginny was officially labelled: Blaise's property. The many congratulations of the other Slytherins distracted Blaise – and Draco kidnapped Ginny for the while.

"Why him huh? And what about us, we had…" he yelled at her after he had relocated them.

"Nothing! We – had nothing," she interrupted him. "And you very well knew that Blaise had been after me, but you made everyone believe we were going out."

"But… you got him all on your own?" he asked frustrated.

"I did! But you know the worst thing? I actually believed we were going out! What a conman you must be to pull that one on Me." She tried to leave but he pulled her back.

"He's dangerous Ginny" Draco stated.

"So am I! And if you don't unhand me now I'll have to hex you into another lifetime." She screamed and took out her wand.

"Okay, okay!" Draco let go of her and threw his hands in the air, in a sign of giving up.

"Just know this: Blaise told me not to touch you. He wants every bit he can take from you!" he spoke so softly that only she could hear him. Her face twisted in shock and at that Draco laughed.

"You thought he was after your personality. Guess what Gryffy: he is only after your virginity."

That was more than Ginny could take. She kicked his – well I can't remember what she kicked but I heard it was painful.

"Why you little vixen!" Draco muttered in pain.

"I HATE it when you all call me Gryffy!" she said.

Draco stood up and readied himself to hit back.

"Is everything okay here?" Blaise had shown up at that moment and saw the anger in both their eyes.

"Yeah – Is the party over? Can we go?" Ginny asked as she hid her wand away.

"Good idea!" he responded. He gave Draco one look before he led Ginny the long way back to the school.

Chapter three.

- The lion- (laugh), the (evil) witch and… the closet? -

The next morning the whole school came back from the short winter holiday. They all got a complete scene from the new couple's attraction. The teachers were late and Blaise waltzed over to the Gryffindor table. He dragged Ginny onto the table and kissed her in front of everyone. The Slytherin's – excluding Draco – cheered them on but the rest of the school looked on in disbelief.

You can imagine what Ron, Hermione and Harry had to say about that.

"How dare he?" they hollered together. Ginny giggled.

"We're…" she searched for words. "Together!" she scanned them to see their surprised glances.

"Ginny, no!" Hermione whined.

"Since when?" Harry seemed disappointed.

"There are better guys…" Ginny laughed at their reactions and her laughter confused them even more.

"Wait, wait. One at a time!" she was smiling the whole time.

"Yes Hermione, we are!" she loved getting the older girl in such a spin – as long as Hermione didn't start a speech.

"Since yesterday," she had to lie to hide the rule breaking – not that she minded though.

"Ginny, there are better guys, you know?" Ron was in the worst mood of all; he was the one who had to tell their mother.

"Better!" Ginny nearly spat out the contents of her mouth. "Better… like who? Hmmm, Ron?" Ron looked uneasy as he whispered: "Harry, for one"

At that Ginny just had to laugh. The laughter sounded evil and could be heard throughout the Great Hall.

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded but it didn't help. Ginny fell off her seat from laughter. And it didn't help that Harry blushed after she began laughing – that made her erupt in more laughter.

After a while she calmed down, got back in her seat and caught her breath.

"Harry for one?" she asked, the mere thought made her laugh again, this time she sounded like a lion – fierce and powerful. Hermione put her hand over the younger girl's mouth to make her stop.

"Okay, sorry. That is the funniest – good one Ron! Now…uhm…you were saying?"

"I thought you liked Harry?" Ron asked his sister. Her smile was still there and it started to irritate the three friends.

"Don't make me laugh again, Ron," she warned. "My tummy hurts as it is."

"Who are you?" Ron wondered. They had never seen little Ginny like this.

"Gin-Gin – though you're not allowed to call me that. Only Blaise." She said and blew a kiss over to the Slytherin table where Blaise sat.

"I don't know you like this, you sound evil, and well – like them." Ron declared.

"Oh stop it," she giggled, you're making me blush!"

"I can't believe you are anticipating this behaviour." Hermione shrieked.

"I cant believe this is so much fun," Ginny grinned. She was getting deep into their nerves and she was getting to like it along the way. "I should have come out of the closet a long time ago."

Blaise came by and took Ginny out of the Great Hall. The three friends were worried about Ginny but they could do nothing. They were however relieved that the grinning freak – also known as Ginny Weasley – left.

They shared their concern and assembled a plan of action.

Chapter four.

- Big words and Gryffindor nerves -

"Blegh!" Ron made a sound of disgust as they saw Ginny and Blaise at it again.

"That's been… what? Six times in one day?" Hermione complained when she caught sight of the kissing couple.

"Yeah, it's awful" Harry said thoughtfully.

"With more feeling Harry" Ron scolded.

"Hmmm…what?" Harry broke from his thoughts.

"Never mind" Ron sighed.

"Can I see you tonight?" Blaise asked Ginny as they walked to dinner.

"You are!" she teased.

"Yeah, but I mean later." He touched her cheek and kissed it.

"What are you planning?" Ginny pried.

"Will it do if I say it's a surprise?" he asked. She pulled him close to her and put her hand on his but. He took a deep breath and looked deep into her eyes.

"Keep thinking what you're thinking." She teased him with delight. "But that won't happen tonight" she announced.

"We'll see about that!" he answered and they parted to their different tables.

"Ginny…" Hermione said when she flopped into the seat next to her.

"Not now Hermione" Ginny could feel a speech coming up.

"You know… kissing in public doesn't give you a good rep." Hermione ignored her.

"Yeah, six times is a lot and way to much." Ron chipped in.

"Six times? Is that all?" Ginny began to play on their nerves again.

"All? Ginny…" Hermione was taken aback.

"It's repugnant!" Ron was already angry.

"Wow, what a big word Ron. Did Hermione teach it to you?" Ginny joked on.

"Oh stop it immediately! It's appalling and downright rude!" Hermione uttered in anger.

"It's not rude that I show my affection to someone I love. At least I know what I want – and not to mention – I go after just that."

"Don't say you love him, Ginny" Ron was weak. "You don't know what love is."

"Oh and I suppose you do? Look! I show what I feel, I always have and I'm not hiding anything anymore. If you don't like it, you can all go blow yourselves up for all I care, because guess what? I don't!" Ginny grabbed a pie and left without giving them a millisecond to reply.

A/N: now this one was short but it had to happen and now I can get to the most important part!

Chapter five.

- Love before the morning -

Blaise had been kissing Ginny for what seemed like hours. Their lips were numb and swollen and they stopped for a second to catch their breath.

"This is going slow." Ginny stated between breaths. She was still fully clothed, only her cloak and robe had been discarded. Blaise was standing with only his pants on. Ginny would manage to get that off quick enough.

"I know what you mean." Blaise replied. "But you've never done this before – I don't want to rush you into anything you don't want to be rushed into."

"That's sweet – but that does not suite you. So…" she started to take her own shirt off and unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the ground. Blaise stared at her standing in only her panties and a satin bra.

"So hurry up and don't worry about me!" she finished and walked closer. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped the dark jeans. When he was free of everything but his boxer her picked Ginny up and carried her to the bed.

Small (very important) fact:

They had met in the Head boy's chambers (who also was a Slytherin). He and Blaise had made deal about it and so they (Blaise and Ginny) were alone there for the night. The deal was that they switched rooms for the specific evening. Their cover was that it was an experiment arranged by Snape. The room was soundproof – you can imagine – and constantly used for times just like these.

End of fact.

Their lovemaking was not of the usual kind. Sliding into Ginny wasn't easy for Blaise as it might have been in the movies. Ginny giggled throughout and at times Blaise even joined her. Their skin made farting noises when air got trapped between their bodies. A bottle of blue ink fell on the white sheets and stained everything. Ginny accidentally got ink on her hands and had smeared it on Blaise's back. He wiped a bit off his leg and smeared it on Ginny's face. All the while he was still moving on top of her. When Blaise released Ginny felt relief rush through every muscle. Blaise slipped off of her and they played with the ink.

Even though they were covered in ink, even though Ginny was hurting between her legs and even though they started shivering they were up for another.

After a while Blaise took Ginny in his arms and they slowly fell asleep.

Ginny opened her eyes just in time to see the clock turn to twelve o'clock.

"Good morning…" she whispered. Blaise chuckled and kissed Ginny's ink-covered cheek.

"Good morning love!" And with that it was January the second.

I give thanks to Gilmore Girls for these out takes. And I may have pinched something from 100 girls- the movie. Sorry!

A/N: so, okay! That's it for my continuation. I hope it's good enough, if not please tell me. I am considering writing about Ginny and Blaise's break-up. But you have let me know if you want that. I'm also considering writing about the relationship with Harry and perhaps Ginny's few flings. But you know the deal…tell me!

(Thank you and good night.)


End file.
